Family and New Beginnings
by petpeeves12
Summary: Betrayed and somewhat human Inuyasha is sent to another world. What's this? Inutashio and Sesshomaru are there and being nice to him! What happens to the others. R
1. betrayal

**Family and New Beginnings**

A/N: This story is a birthday gift for someone special to me who is going to be turning 50. The characters maybe a little ooc. Enjoy!

Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 1: Betrayal

Inuyasha ran.Thedemon lord was hot on his hills. It was the middle of the day and he was human. He wore his fire rat attire. Around his neck were a rosary and the fabled jewel of four souls.

"You can't out run me human. You posses the power that I want. Give it up. You can't hope to defeat me nor out run me." The demon smirked.

"I can sure in hell try!" Inuyasha huffed. 'Why do I keep running? I should stop and end it all. Damn everyone!' He ran. It has been a few days since the bright light sent him to the world. The betrayal of his friends had left his heart scared. He had no reason to go on except for Shippo, but fate that final day was cruel. It stubbornly refused to allow him to die. It threw him for another loop.

0o0o0o0o0o0o Going back in time 0oo0o0o0o0o0

"We did it! The jewel is finally complete!" Shippo squealed.

"Yes, it is." Miroku rubbed the top of Shippo's head.

"Now all's we have to do is purify it." Kagome smiled. The jewel was in Kagome's hands. They had gathered around it.

"How do we purify it?" Sango asked. Inuyasha smiled and gently took the jewel from Kagome's fingers.

"That's simple. I'll use the jewel to become human. No more pain can be caused by the jewel's presence." Inuyasha lifted the jewel up to his eye level. The sun reflected off of the jewel leaving a rainbow pattern across his face. He smiled. The others faces frowned. Kagome perked up a bit.

"That's a great idea!" She smiled. Inuyasha didn't see the malicious intent in her eyes norher wicked grin. "Let's get started shall we!" she clapped her hands together.

"Yes." The jewel began to glow as a soft light surrounded Inuyasha's frame. His claws began to retract and his hair was darkening. His eyes were slowly changing colors. He closed his eyes as the sensation of his ears morphing and repositioning themselves. He smiled. Miroku and Sango looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Inuyasha." Miroku raised his staff. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. Miroku swung down his staff onto the side of his head knocking him unconscious. The jewel flew from his fingers landing on the ground. It rolled to a stop. Kagome picked up the jewel.

"That was easy." She commented.

"He is just a half-breed after all. What did you expect?" Sango began tying Inuyasha's wrists and ankles together. "We won't be able to get what we want if the jewel is fully purified. At least now Inuyasha doesn't stand a chance against us now."

"We should not kill him." Kagome brushed the bangs out of Inuyasha's face. "He saved our lives too many times for us to do that."

"Then what are you suggesting we do?" Sango asked.

"Make him kill himself." She smiled. Shippo jumped down from Miroku's shoulder confused.

'Why are they doing this? What's going on?' Shippo slowly backed away as realization hit him. They wanted Inuyasha dead. Tears started to form in his eyes. Inuyasha was like an older brother or an adopted father to him. He risked his life many time for them and he was even willing to rid himself of his demon blood so that they would no longer suffer. "Why? WHY? You guy's why are you doing this?"

"What ever do you mean, Shippo?" Kagome said in a sickening sweet voice. Shippo backed away from her more.

"Why are you doing this?" fear shook his small body.

"He's a half-breed. Half-breeds don't deserve to live." She kneeled down in front of him.

"NO! Inuyasha…" He backed away from her and ran into the forest.

"Well that was odd." Kagome stood up and walked over to them. "I thought he would be happy now that Inuyasha can't pick on him."

"Just think about it this way Shippo is too weak to really defend himself from other demons and humans so he'll get killed. That means that there will be one less demon roaming around." Sango helped Miroku drag Inuyasha to a tree to tie him up to the branches.

"What I'm concerned is about is the fact that Inuyasha still has demon blood inside of him." Miroku tied the final knot tightly.

"What happened?" Inuyasha groaned. His skull was pounding. He tried to move his arms but they were suspended above his head. He tried to move his feet but they didn't budge. "What's going on?" Inuyasha was suddenly alarmed.

"Inuyasha, you stupid fool. Did you actually think we wanted the jewel completely purified?" Miroku slapped him.

"Well I…" Shock was overcoming Inuyasha's system.

"Shut up! What makes you think we even wanted you around? You are a vile half-breed. You should have been killed at birth!" Sango shouted.

"What are you talking about? I thought…" It felt like his heart dropped to his stomach.

"You thought what? We were your friends. We were just using you. Did you actually think you would actually be accepted? You are worthless, no one wants you and no one could love a half-breed like yourself. You only exist to serve your superiors, the full blooded beings, then you are to die." Kagome smirked.

"You were using me?" Inuyasha's eyes widened. He couldn't believe after all they went through together they were using him.

"Yes and we're going to make you suffer like you should." Kagome smiled wider as Sango began punching Inuyasha's stomach. Miroku brought his staff down on Inuyasha's back. The breath was knocked out him. His lungs felt as if they were burning. They began to laugh. Kagome walked up to him.

"How dose it feel? Never mind catch your breath because I want to hear you scream." Kagome kissed him on the lips. "You should have gone to hell with Kikyo. It was so sweet that you decided to stay with me."

"Kagome, why?" Inuyasha breathing was rapid.

"I hate you. A creature like you should never exist. I just needed you to protect me while the jewel was completed and for you to defeat Naraku. Did you think I cared about you? I loathe your existence. You are stupid and pathetic. Sango, Miroku, make him scream." She walked away. Inuyasha's face paled. They smiled as they began to ruthlessly beating his body. A few moments later Sango pulled out a dagger.

"This is going to be fun." She stabbed Inuyasha in the abdomen. Inuyasha gurgled out a scream. She continued to stab him a few more times. Blood began to trickle out of his mouth. She stepped back after a few moments. She brought the dagger close to his left eye. "Miroku, you said that he had a little bit of demon blood left in him, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you can use a purifying sutra on him? I don't think he has screamed enough."

"Sure thing, Sango. I'll do that after you're finished." He pulled out a couple of sutras from his robes. Sango slowly dragged the dagger from Inuyasha's temple to his chin.

"Red really is your color. No wonder you always wear red." She stabbed Inuyasha's eye as he let out a scream. She quickly pulled it out before the dagger went half way into his eyeball. He quickly closed it as blood ran down his cheeks. They looked like bloody tears. "Your turn!" She smiled. Miroku threw his sutras onto his chest. Inuyasha let out a blood-curdling scream.

'I'm going to die! They were using me. I thought they were my friends. I'm really pathetic.' Inuyasha thought. He could no longer scream. His throat was raw.

"Well I think that is enough." Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and pulled off the sutras. Inuyasha slumped in his binds. His wrists were bleeding. The sutras were on him for no more than a couple of minutes, but it felt like eternity to him. "Sango, cut the ropes. I think it would be fun if we give him a chance to escape before we killed him." She smiled.

"Sounds good." In two quick slashes Inuyasha was free and fell to the floor. Sango kicked him as he rolled into a ball. Miroku stopped Sango from kicking him.

"Inuyasha, if you don't want to die you should run." Miroku pulled Inuyasha by the hair to his knees. He took a few steps back. Shippo jumped out from the foliage with tears in his eyes. He ran to Inuyasha's side and helped support him.

"You guys are monsters!" Shippo tried to act brave. 'I lost my parents I don't want to lose Inuyasha too.'

'Why is Shippo doing this?' Inuyasha thought as he coughed out blood.

"Shippo." Kagome said in a motherly tone. An evil laughter stopped her movement toward Shippo. "Who's there?"

A/n: Hope you all liked the first chapter! Sorry it was short. Please Review!

TTFN!


	2. bright light

A/N: Well here's chapter two!

Chapter 2: Bright light

"_Shippo." Kagome said in a motherly tone. An evil laughter stopped her movement toward Shippo. "Who's there?"_

"I'm going to make sure you all never exists in this dimension ever again." The voice echoed through the trees.

"I demand to know who's there!" Kagome shouted.

"Very well." Seven hooded figures stepped out from the trees. Sango and Miroku ran to Kagome's side with their weapons ready.

"What do you want?" Miroku asked.

"To send you to a world in which you do not exist. The three of you have been frowned upon." The hooded figure in the middle spoke. Inuyasha struggled to his feet. Shippo clung to his leg. Kirara mewed as she rubbed against his legs.

"Frowned upon? By who?" Miroku raised his staff.

"We are the fates from which decided your deeds shall not go unpunished." They raised their hands in somewhat a prayer stance and they began to chant.

"They're saying some kind of incantation!" Miroku shouted. The hooded figures started to glow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Inuyasha don't stand. You're to hurt." Shippo tried to stop Inuyasha when he took a step forward.

"Shippo, I have to save them." Inuyasha grunted in pain.

"NO! Not after what they had done to you. I won't allow it. I… I don't want to lose someone else I care about."

"Shippo." Inuyasha briefly smiled. "I still care about them. Stupid emotions won't allow me to let them die like this."

"Why?"

"Some times it's better to let someone live with their wrong doings than allow them to have the easy way out by dying. Their wrong doings will slowly eat away at there souls and hold them tight. One day it will catch up with them." Inuyasha winced as he took another step.

"I don't understand."

"One day you'll understand. Shippo, be strong. Don't let the darkness over come you." Inuyasha smiled once last time before he gathered enough strength to run.

"Let's go Kirara!" Kirara transformed and they both chased after Inuyasha. Beams of light shot out from the seven hooded figures' palms. Inuyasha screamed in pain as he pushed Kagome and the others out of the way. While Kagome fell she let go of the Jewel.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo screamed. He jumped in the air and grabbed the jewel. He managed to jump on Inuyasha's shoulder before the light consumed them. Kirara jumped in there after them and was consumed as well.

"What happened?" Kagome groggily asked as the light dissipated.

"It seems that the half demon's unselfish love has saved your wretched lives. Be grateful he has allowed you to live. You don't deserve his love. You all will now be imprisoned within your own souls. Be separated!" The one in the middle raised his right hand in the air and a light burst forth and they were gone.

"That was odd. What do you think they meant by imprisoned in our own souls?" Sango dusted herself off as she stood up.

"I do not know." Miroku stood up.

"You guys I'm… I'm disappearing. Help!" Kagome screamed as her body began to fade.

"Kagome!" Miroku and Sango shouted in unison. They ran over to her but they were too late she was gone. Sango grabbed Miroku's robes and cried. He placed his right hand on her arm. A breeze picked up. Sango looked down to where the wind was being pulled.

"Miroku! Your hand!" She screamed as the wind tunnel was reopened and it sucked her into the void. Miroku wrapped a rosary around his arm and feel to his knees.

"Please Kami, Sango! No Sango. It wasn't supposed to be this way!" He cried. "The fates are very cruel in deed." Then he began to laugh. His mind couldn't take the strain and he slowly went insane.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome regained consciousness. She was in a white room and she was wearing white pajama like clothing. There was a camera in the corner of the room. 'A camera? I must be in my own time.' Two large men in came in.

"Where am I? How'd I get here?" She asked. They grabbed her arms and strapped her to the bed.

"What are you doing?" Kagome was alarmed.

"Ignore her she's mentally instable." One of the men said. They turned and walked away.

'They think I'm crazy!' "NO!" She struggled in her binds.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sango floated weightlessly in the void. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" All around her was darkness. "Miroku! Kagome!" she called out only to have her words echo back to her. Kohaku appeared before her. He was wearing his exterminator outfit. "Kohaku!" she smiled and ran over to hug him.

"Sango." He raised his weapon and attacked. She went to block, but he disappeared. Her memories of her family and village's death began playing around her. Her nightmares came to life.

"No. This can't be real. NOOOOO!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shippo woke up and he was curled up next to Inuyasha's side. Kirara was next to Inuyasha's head and she was in her smaller form. Inuyasha was bleeding even though must of the minor wounds already clotted and he was unconscious.

"Inuyasha." He shook him. "Inuyasha, please wake up!" Shippo cried. Kirara mewed. "I need to find help. Kirara, protect him!" Shippo scampered off with tears in his eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mother, I have a weird feeling."

"Aye, that feeling you have is a demon headed this way. Got your bow?" the priestess spoke.

"Yes, mother."

"Good now aim it to where that feeling is coming from." She watched her daughter aim her bow.

"Help! Help! Somebody, Help me!" A voice cried.

"Someone must be being chased by a demon wait till the first person runs by before you shoot."

"Yes, mother."

Shippo ran into the clearing and stopped in front of the two priestesses. He was breathing heavily. "Help me please."

"Demon, why should we help you?" The priestess asked.

"My friend is in grave danger! Please you gotta help him. He's all I have left!" Shippo cried.

"Why should we help a demon?" The youngest asked with her eyebrow raised.

"My friend is human." Shippo replied sadly. Their eyes widen in shock.

"Lead the way demon." The priestess and her daughter came toward him. Shippo nodded his head and ran in the direction in which Inuyasha lay.

A/N: Thank you to all who has read and reviewed!

**The reviewers…**

**Kinkyways**

**Sexyvodka1125**

**SlummyRedDragon**

I'm currently typing up chapter 6 for Hidden Secrets. So don't think I've forgotten about it. To remind you guys reviews are nice! I plan on posting the first chapter to the squeal to Shadows from the past when I post chapter 6 of Hidden Secrets so look out for that.

TTFN!


	3. Healing

A/N: Hello! Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 3: Healing

"Please help him." Shippo walked over to Inuyasha. Kirara sat next to Shippo. The oldest priestess stepped forward into the clearing. She looked down at the young injured man.

"Tell me, demon, what is his name?" She kneeled down and motioned for her daughter to come over.

"His name is Inuyasha." He watched as they removed Inuyasha's clothes and bandaged his wounds. Kirara silently moved out of the way. She stood still as a statue ready to attack if they made a wrong move.

"We have to bring him back to the hut. He is beginning to run a fever. We need to find a way to carry him there." The oldest priestess stated.

"I know! Kirara!" Shippo motioned for Kirara to transform. She did as she was asked.

"What are you playing little demon?" the younger priestess aimed her bow. Her mother placed a hand on her daughter's bow and lowered it.

"Miyuki, help me place the boy on the cat demon's back." The older priestess nodded to the two demons. Kirara came forward.

"Yes, mother." Miyuki helped her mother lift the Inuyasha onto Kirara's back. Once situated the priestess looked at Shippo.

"I'm curious as to why a couple of demons are trying to save a human. Tell me what is your names?"

"My name is Shippo and that is Kirara. I'll be happy to tell you everything just please save him." Shippo held Inuyasha's hand that was hanging lifelessly on Kirara's side. The priestess nodded and began to lead the way through the forest. She glanced down at the little demon.

"You may call me Keiko. Miyuki, run ahead and prepare a place for our injured guest. Make sure you get everything we need prepared." Keiko petted Kirara's head.

"Yes, mother." Miyuki nodded and ran off into the trees.

"Thank you." Shippo looked down. Keiko smiled before she continued walking.

"Your welcome, Shippo." She whispered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha lay on a futon with a cool rag on his forehead. His face was pale and his breathing was uneven. Shippo and Kirara were by his side watching him take each breath. A fire was going in the middle of the room. Over the fire were three different pots. One was filled with water. One was filled with a strange blend of herbs and the biggest pot was filled with simmering stew.

Keiko and Miyuki sat around the fire silently lost in their own thoughts. Keiko glanced in the direction in which her patient and the two demons were. She looked back down into the fire and cleared her throat.

"Shippo, will you tell us why two demons are trying to save a human?" She picked up the wooden spoon and stirred the stew.

"He saved us and he adopted me sort of. He's like my father. He's all I have. He risked his life so many times to save me and take care of me. He even avenged my parents' deaths. I can at least do this for him." A tear escaped Shippo's eyes. He rolled up into a ball by Inuyasha's side. Kirara mewed.

"I see. Do not worry little demon we will do everything in our abilities to save him." She smiled. "To do all that and gain such loyalty he must have a pure heart. His aura is pleasing."

"Mother, here." Miyuki handed her mother a couple of bowls. "I'm sure they must be hungry." Keiko took the bowls and filled them.

"Shippo, here eat this." She held out two filled bowls for him. Shippo walked over to her and took the bowls. He walked back to where Inuyasha lay and place the bowls on the ground.

"Thank you." Shippo bowed before he picked up his chopsticks and began to eat. Kirara ate out of the other bowl. After they finished eating Shippo washed the dishes he and Kirara ate out of before returning to Inuyasha. He changed the rag before he curled up into a ball at Inuyasha's side. Kirara was fast asleep next to Inuyasha's head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A few days past and Inuyasha hadn't regained consciousness. His body healed and his fever went away. 'He must have not waked yet because of the amount of demon blood he lost. He must still be adjusting.' This is what worried Keiko. The boy should have woken up already. Miyuki and her became friends with the little demons. They learned to as why Inuyasha was injured in the first place. She sighed.

"Shippo, do you wish to try and wake him up again?" Keiko looked at him. The little demon was pacing back and forth. He stopped to look at her. He nodded and ran to Inuyasha's side. 'He has an aura of that of a priest. Strange considering that he used to be a half-demon.' She thought. Miyuki had taken Kirara earlier to gather more herbs. She looked back over to the little demon and his companion.

"Inuyasha wake up. Please!" Shippo begged. Then something miraculous happened.

"Five more minutes." Inuyasha mumbled as he turned over to escape Shippo's little fingers. Shippo's face broke into the happiest grin that she had ever seen on the boy since they first arrived. She walked over to them.

"Nope! You need to eat and you've been out long enough!" Keiko began to shake Inuyasha. His head back and forward. Inuyasha gripped her wrists and opened his eyes. He tried to growl. His growl sounded like he was clearing his throat.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Inuyasha looked around. He was beginning to become confused. "Where am I? What happened?"

"You're in my hut and we just healed your wounds." Keiko walked over to her pots smiling.

"Inuyasha, I think we're in an another dimension. They haven't even heard of the Jewel." Shippo handed the Jewel of four souls to Inuyasha's hand.

"I see so it's all real then." Inuyasha looked up. After a moment he looked back down at Shippo. "Shippo, you decided to stay with me."

"Of course stupid! You can't do anything with out me!" Shippo puffed up his chest.

Inuyasha smiled and patted his head. "Sure what ever you say, Shippo the almighty." He chuckled. Shippo grinned.

"Drink this. It will help you regain your strength." She held out a cup. Inuyasha wrinkled his nose at the foul odor before drinking it. "When you're fully regained your strength I wish to train you."

"What are you talking about? How can you train me? I don't have any spiritual powers." Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at the priestess.

"That my boy is where you're wrong. You do have spiritual powers. I will teach you how to control them before you go off on your own and I won't take no for an answer." Keiko took the cup away.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Inuyasha groaned as he placed a hand on his forehead.

"It can't be that bad. Besides we got nothing to lose." Shippo chimed.

"You're right we'll do this together." Inuyasha smiled.

"Yea together." Shippo hugged him.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! Review!

Reviewers…

**Shivakashi**

**Sexyvodka1125**

**SlummyRedDragon**

Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**TTFN!**


	4. Training

A/n: This chapter introduces some of the training Inuyasha dose. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome there fates will be finalized in this chapter. So enjoy!

Chapter 4: Training

Inuyasha paced the priestess's hut. 'Damn that woman is planning something I know it.' The two priestess and Shippo left about an hour ago to go do something. They locked him in the hut so he wouldn't come and peek at what they were doing.

"They must be getting ready for that training thing." He stopped and crossed his arm over his chest. He growled before he started pacing again. Kirara followed his movements with her head quietly. She stood up and brushed against Inuyasha's leg.

"Mew!"

"Kirara." Inuyasha bend down a picked her up. "I'm still wondering on how I have spiritual powers. Do you think after I learn all they have to teach me that we maybe can find away to get my demonic powers back? I mean I haven't turned completely human right?" he sighed. "Shippo will need someone to protect him."

"Mew!"

"I wonder how the others are doing. Did they survive those seven hooded people?"

"My aren't we full of questions." Keiko stood in the door way. Inuyasha stopped pacing to look at her. "What were you doing trying to wear a hole in my floor?" The others pulled up behind her. "If you have questions feel free to ask me. I will try to answer them to the best of my abilities."

"Alright then." Inuyasha sat on the floor and placed Kirara down. Shippo jumped into his lap. "Why is it I have spiritual powers?"

"Before I answer your question answer truthfully to mine," Keiko sat across from him. He nodded. "Tell me about your mother. Down to the clothing she wore." Miyuki started to boil some water for tea.

"Um, she was a lord's daughter. She wore clothes like yours under silk robes. Other than that I don't remember."

"I see. Only priestesses wear these types of robes. I have to say the reason you may have spiritual powers have to lye with your mother."

"My mother?"

"Yes, and we shall begin training today with simple techniques. I assume you are familiar with many of the things priestess can do correct?"

"Yea."

"Well today I'm going to be teaching you how to form your spiritual energy into a ball. Now let us go out side while my daughter fixes dinner." She stood up and walked out the door. Inuyasha grumbled before he got up and followed her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Now concentrate your energies into your hands. Your hands should start to feel warm. You know your ready when your hands start to glow." Keiko leaned on her bow. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow in confusion, but he did as he was told. It was long before his hands were glowing in a soft pastel color.

"Now what?"

"Now slowly push that energy outside of your palms and hold it there." She nodded in approval. 'He sure is learning pretty fast. I bet in no time he'll be somewhat good.' She watched as Inuyasha formed the energy outside of his hands. He was breathing deeply and sweat was heavy on his face. She was about to give more instructions when Inuyasha lost the energy in his hands.

"Wow. That was hard."

"We will try that again until you can hold that energy for more than a few seconds. I will give you some leeway since this is the first time ever for you to be using human spiritual powers. Your body needs time to adjust. After all you spent most of your life using demonic powers and spiritual powers, even though you were born with it, is foreign to your body. We will continue spiritual exercises everyday to get your body use to having it and using it."

"Alright."

"Now try it again." She barked. Inuyasha did as he was told.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A couple of days passed since his arrival with the Priestess. His eye healed remarkably fast thanks to the little amount of demon blood he had left. The bandage was removed. His eye was a dull blue color almost white. It was obvious that Inuyasha could no longer see out of his left eye.

Shippo happily played and learned how to cook a few meals from Miyuki. Kirara helped Keiko train Inuyasha. Training came naturally for Inuyasha even though it was still a little hard to call upon his human spiritual powers. Still Inuyasha wondered what was happening to the humans he used to call friends and was he really in a dimension that he dose not exist. Either way he was going to make the best of it not only for himself but also for Shippo.

His heart ached when anything said that was related to his former friends. He wondered why he just doesn't lay down and die. No he will live for Shippo. He will not abandon Shippo to fend for himself. Not like he had to as a child. Shippo was like a son to him or as an outsider might see a little brother. They did get into arguments and pull pranks on each other like brothers sometimes do. That got him to thinking about his real brother or half-older brother, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru always looked down upon him. Always saying he was worthless and unworthy of father's noble blood. Now that he thinks about it maybe Sesshomaru cared about him a little. He would never finish him off only leave him half dead. He would come to his aid when he needed it and he would give him advice.

Sesshomaru in his own sadistic way raised him. He forced him to learn how to fend for himself, to be wary of others, to fight, to be proud of the blood that runs threw his veins, and some how he always knew where to find him.

Inuyasha began to wonder about his father. Would his father be proud of all of the things that he accomplished? What would his voice sound like? What would his smile or his praise be? Alas his father was dead and there was nothing he could do about it. The only place he would ever be able to see his father is in his own death.

"Inuyasha!" Keiko's voice sounded across the clearing. "Dinner is ready!"

"Be there in a minute!" Inuyasha yelled back. HE slowly picked himself up and walked to the hut. One last thought filtered through his head as he walked in the doorway. 'Would I ever see Sesshomaru again?'

0o0o0o0o0 (Kagome) 0o0o0o0o0

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" Kagome pounded her fists onto the table. "Mother you half to believe me! There are demons and I do have powers!" Two Guards pulled her down to a sitting position. "You see demons yourself! Remember Inuyasha!"

"I'm sorry Kagome your just to dangerous to yourself and others. You killed several people claiming they were demons." Ms. Higurashi shook her head.

"I didn't kill people! I killed demons!"

"I'm sorry Kagome but this place is best for you…"

"NO Mother!" Kagome stood up trying to struggle away from the guards. "I'm not crazy!"

"I'm sorry Kagome, I love you but you'll have to stay here. Good bye Dear." Ms. Higurashi gave her daughter a look of pity before she left. Kagome was thrown into her room.

"I'm not crazy I'm not." She cried.

0o0o0o0o0 (Sango) 0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Please stop. I didn't mean to. Kohaku, I'm so sorry. It's my fault your dead." Sango cried as the people from the former exterminating village mocked her. They threw rocks and called her worse than a demon. She saw her beloved Miroku getting slain by her hands.

"All your fault."

"All your fault!"

"All your fault!"

"NOOOO!" she cried as she curled up into a fetal position. "Miroku my love, I'm coming to join you." She grabbed her sword and slit her throat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0 (Miroku) o0o0o0o0o0o0

Everywhere he walked he kept seeing Sango and Kagome being killed. The blamed him for their deaths. His mind kept saying horrible things to him. He saw Inuyasha standing in a clearing. He was smiling. HE was holding out the Tetsusaiga. On the ground below Inuyasha's feet lay Kagome and his beloved Sango.

In reality he walked upon an old battlefield where dead corpses lay. A sword was lodged into a trunk of a tree. He grabbed the sword. Miroku used it to take his own life. All the while he whispered, "I'm coming Sango, father, and grandfather."

A/N: Kinda creepy in the end huh? Well that is what happens to Sango and Miroku. Kagome on the other hand will remain in the mental home for the rest of her days. She will be unable to take her own life. She will have to suffer.

Inuyasha and Shippo have sorta found for themselves and their learning new things. Sesshomaru and Inutashio won't be introduced for a while yet (a couple of chapters or so) So hang tight. Here's a question…

Do you guy/gals won't me to bring sight back to Inuyasha's left eye or leave him blind there?

The reviewers…

**Tsuna Dragon ... sexyvodka1125 ... Shivakashi**

**StarcatcherAD ... SlummyRedDragon**

Until next time Review!

**TTFN!**


	5. Nobels

A/N: I do believe this is my longest chapter yet for this story. It's over 2,100 words! I ditched about an hour of my science class to write half of this story. Bad me! Bad me! Of course I left after attendance was taken so don't fret I didn't get count as absent. I'm Sorry if I misspelled Inuyasha's mother's name. Enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5: Nobles

Training was hard, but it was well worth it. Inuyasha was able to do simple things that a priest could do. He still had plenty to learn but all was going well. Shippo gained a few pounds and Inuyasha was responsible for that. He asked Miyuki to teach him how to cook.

"I see your cooking again." Keiko entered her home.

"I found a liking to it and Shippo seems to really enjoy it." He smiled.

"You just want to make me fat." Shippo pouted. An evil gleam flickered across Inuyasha's eyes for a moment.

"Keiko, you don't mind to finish cooking while a go show Shippo something, do you?" He winked at her.

"Not at all have fun boys." She winked back.

"Come on, Shippo! I'll race you to the river!" Inuyasha dashed out of the door before Shippo could protest.

"Wait for me!" he cried before following him out of the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I win! I win!" Inuyasha pointed a finger at Shippo.

"It's not fair you had a head start!"

"Shippo, even with a head start you should have still beaten me. You're just to fat and lazy to keep up."

"I'm not fat."

"Shippo, for now on we're going to go for a run everyday. It'll get you back in shape and it will be good for my training."

"That's good. Hey Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"How dose it feel only to see out of one eye and why are you acting like a little kid?"

"Weird. That's all. I can't see a lot of things, but it doesn't mean I can use it as an excuse to be lazy. As for acting like a kid I have a right to have fun to don't I?"

"Yea I guess you're right."

"Shippo, I want to see if I can still catch a fish for dinner. Will you help me?"

"You bet I will! You can't do anything without me!" Shippo's tail puffed out and he banged his fist to his chest. Inuyasha smiled and picked Shippo up.

"Alright let's get started. You first!" Inuyasha laughed as he tossed Shippo into the water.

"INUYASHA!" he screamed as he sunk into the water. He came up and splashed Inuyasha.

"Hey! You little squirt!" Inuyasha jumped into the water and dunked Shippo in the water. Shippo jumped up and knocked Inuyasha into the water.

"Hypm."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"My Lord, do you hear splashing?"

"That I do. I know the priestess and her daughter live near here, but her daughter is too old to be splashing around in water." A young lord seated on a brown horse looked down at his servant. "Let us go and investigate."

"Aye."

The lord got off his horse and tied the reins to a nearby tree branch. They stalked quietly to the location of where the splashing was coming from. The Lord's eyes widen as he saw a human male and a child demon in the river. The child demon pushed the human male into the water.

"We must save that boy from the demon!" He rushed forward screaming all of the way. Inuyasha stood up as the lord was charging. Shippo hid behind him.

'What the hell?' Inuyasha thought. "Hello." He looked at the lord who stopped in his tracks with a servant in tow.

"Demon, leave the boy peacefully and you will not be harmed."

"Inuyasha." Shippo whispered.

"What do you want with him?" Inuyasha asked.

"He was trying to kill you." The Lord raised his sword. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"No he wasn't. We were just playing."

"Why would you play with a demon?"

"Because he is my son."

"What? How can this be? You're a human and he's a full blooded demon. How is this possible?"

"I adopted him. Now if you excuse us we will be leaving." Inuyasha made to leave the river when the lord moved to stand in the way.

"Where are you going I'm not done asking you questions?"

"Well, I'm done answering them." Inuyasha pushed the lord out of his way. "Stupid nobles thinking that can do anything they want." He mumbled. Shippo peaked out from Inuyasha's hair and stuck out his tongue before hiding again.

"Tell me your name, boy."

"You first."

"I'm Lord Sheba Kaminski the son of Shangri Kaminski the lord of the eastbound castle over that rise." He pointed to a hill. "Now tell me who you are."

"My name is Inuyasha and that's all you need to know."

"You can't be a peasant. You wear clothes of a noble. Tell me what family do you come from."

"Why are you asking me silly questions? I will not answer your questions about my family's lineage. Now I'm going home to eat my dinner." With that Inuyasha ran into the tree line with Shippo on his shoulder.

"My Lord, do you want to go after them?"

"No leave them be. We can make it to Lady Keiko's house before sunset. Let us go."

"Yes, My Lord." The servant bowed. They turned around to fetch the horse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Boys! You're all wet! Go get into the bathrobes. If you boys were going to take a bath you should have taken off your clothes! You could get sick! Especially you, Inuyasha, now go change."

"Yes Ma'am." Inuyasha and Shippo had their heads bowed as they grabbed a couple of robes and changed. Keiko turned around and saw the boys stripping right there. She rolled her eyes and continued to set out the table. Miyuki blushed and tried to distract herself.

"Well you can hang your clothes outside on the wood pile. Just remember to bring them in before you go to bed." The nodded and went out side to the side of the hut. The door flap moved when the regions young lord stepped inside.

"Lady Keiko, that food smell wonderful!" He stepped inside and his stomach growled. She turned around and narrowed her eyes.

"Brat, what brings you down here?"

"It is getting dark and the food smells wonderful."

"So you want to stay the night and eat all my food." The lord nodded his head. "Listen here one you're not going to get as much food as you usually do. Two you are not going to get the treatment I usually give you."

"Why is that?"

Miyuki smiled and spoke, "Lord Sheba, my Mother means we have more mouths to feed."

"Miyuki! You had children!" His eyes went wide. Miyuki almost fell to the floor.

"No, mother took on another apprentice." She said while she sweat dropped.

"Who is this apprentice?"

"Not you again!" Inuyasha tried to growl. He pushed the servant out of the doorway to get inside. Kirara mewed as she jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder opposite of Shippo. Sheba whirled around startled.

"You're Lady Keiko's apprentice."

"So what of it?" Inuyasha sat cross-legged from Keiko whom had already took a seat and was serving the food.

"Boys sit and eat. We'll talk more of this after dinner." She glared at the remaining standing people.

"Yes, Ma'am." He bowed his head and sat down.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Lady Keiko, why dose this Inuyasha get more food then I do?" Sheba whined.

"Sheba, I give him more food only because he works for it. Unlike a spoiled brat like you who gets as much food as he wants without lifting a finger to do any hard labor."

"I see. Inuyasha, I'm still convinced you're a noble of some sort. Tell me what house you are from?"

"I thought we went through this at the river. I'm not going to tell you so bug off!"

"Inuyasha, isn't that a demon name of some sort?"

"Yea, what's your point?"

"Who would name their kid with a demon name?"

"My father, now bug off!"

"Dose he have some weird obsession with demons?"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha punched a hole through the floor.

"Inuyasha, watch your temper!" Keiko warned.

"Sorry it's just that my family is gone and I'd rather not speak of it."

"Sorry that I kept persisting, but if your family really is gone you could be the heir to a great empire and no one would ever know." Sheba took a sip of tea.

"Empire? Don't make me laugh. My mother was a noble's daughter and I don't know much about my father. Tell me do you love to annoy me?"

"I don't do it on purpose it's just that I'm just curios. One thing I'm wondering is why you have demon companions and you said the fox demon was your son."

"It's a long story that I prefer not to tell. Besides I don't even know you."

"At least can you tell me your mother's name? I know I'm prying but surly can you give me that?"

"If I tell you will you leave me alone?"

"Yes."

"Izyoia Kasho Tanaka."

"Tanaka! Your related the emperor! You're his grandson!"

"Don't get excited. I may be his grandson, but my mother left the family when she ran away with my father. Don't ask where my mother is 'cause she's dead. As far as I'm concerned I'm not related to him and you will not speak any more of this."

"I remember now why your name sounds familiar. A rumor says that Izyoia disappeared for a few years then she came back to the village with a baby named Inuyasha. It says she came back because her husband went to war. It also says a dog demon lord appeared a few years later and demanded that she and her child come with them or the village would be destroyed so she left with her child in her arms. The child was about three.

Lord Tanaka had no sons to take over his empire so automatically the thrown would be passed down to his oldest grandson. Which would be Izyoia's son, but after the instant with the demon the thrown would go to his second oldest grandson. Inuyasha, you know if you wanted to you could claim the thrown. It's your birth right."

"I say let the other guy have the thrown. I'm not interested in ruling over people. People and me don't get along. Besides if I killed my older brother I could get the kingdom our father left to him."

"You have an older brother?"

"Half brother he would say. We have different mothers."

"I see. So you come from two powerful families. Tell me the name of your father's family."

"I'm tired. Shippo, Kirara, let's go to bed." Inuyasha stood up and walked to the corner of the hut and began to unroll a futon. "Shippo, go get our clothes."

"I'm on it!" Shippo ran out of the hut as Inuyasha lay down. Kirara curled up beside his head.

"Inuyasha, you still haven't answered my question!"

"Sheba, that's enough. You badgered him long enough. Go to bed. You servant I have extra blankets. You don't mind not sleeping with a futon do you?"

"No ma'am I don't mind."

"Good let's all get some shut eye." She stacked the dishes in a bucket. Shippo ran into the hut and folded the clothes. He set them down next to Inuyasha's head before crawling up beside him.

"Good night, Inuyasha."

"Night, runt." He smiled as he felt Shippo snuggles closer to him.

A/N: I finally lost the Internet at my house. It'll probably be about a month before I get it back. Sorry. I've been really lazy. I need to start studying for tests because I failed two of them so far and that's not good. The bad thing is when I study my mind wanders. Oh well.

To the reviewers…

**Deadly Crimson**- Thank you for your reviews.

**Hitokiri-Sesshomaru**- I'm building up to the point where Sesshomaru and Inutashio will show up. He's going to stay blind in one eye for a while. I have plans for that one eye:D

**Ioko**- The sight in that eye will come back just not for a while though.

**StarcatcherAD**- You have a good idea I think I'll use it later. I suppose if you want to wait later in-between chapters.

**Shivakashi**- I'm thinking about adding Kouga into the group of suffers. What do you think? I'm getting the itch to add the seven hooded people again.

**Tsuna Dragon**- It'll come back eventually. I just have to work it in there.

**SlummyRedDragon**- One person gave an idea about Inuyasha's eye being able to see demonic energies at times. Maybe I can have his eye sight start your way then transform it into being able to see demonic energies. What do you think?

**Sexyvodka1125**- It will. :D

**Please Review!**

**TTFN!**


	6. What happened to Kouga?

A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter about your favorite wolf! Not. Just kidding don't freak out. Please review!

Chapter 6: What happened to Kouga?

Kouga ran through the foliage. Something inside of him was telling him that something was wrong. Several days passed and there was no sign of Kagome nor that mutt. 'Did she take him to her own village? No that can not be. She wouldn't do that to me.' They had defeated Naraku and gathered all the pieces of the jewel. Kouga ran back to the rest of his tribe to tell him of the good news.

Flashback Time!

"_Kouga, what's wrong?"_

"_Kagome, let me guess you're going to be with that mutt for know on." Kouga tucked his tail in-between his legs. He whined softly. Kagome walked up to him and placed her hand on his chin. She turned him to face her and placed a soft kiss on his lips._

"_Kouga, I'm just using Inuyasha to gather all of the jewel shards. Then when I have all of them Sango and Miroku will help me get rid of him. Then we can be together. Kouga, what makes you think I would love a half-breed anyway?"_

"_Well you're always so friendly with him. I thought you were in love with him."_

"_Please Kouga, I was just acting. The stupid boy thinks I'm in love with him. If he thinks that he'll be like putty in my hands. I just need him to purify the jewel. Well I'll have him purify it enough to the point where that only a couple of wishes could be made. I'll wish you have the speed and then some like you do now for you my love, and the other two wishes will go to Sango and Miroku. I will then use my purifying energy to purify the rest."_

"_Ah I see. So in a few days I'll come pick you up."_

"_Yep! That would give me enough time to get rid of him and tell my mother in my village goodbye. Oh and Kouga I need your two jewel shards."_

"_Alright, Kagome, I'll be waiting for you." He picked the jewel shards out of his legs and placed them in her out stretched hand. She kissed him before running off. Her hair dancing in the wind. He smirked to him self and ran to tell the rest of his tribe the good news._

End Flashback

'Kagome said that after she gets rid of mutt face she'd marry me. Of course after we're married I'll tell her about me being married to Ayame. She won't be able to do nothing about it because demons are allowed to have more than one mate. She'll make for great sex. If she gets pregnant I'll just kill the child. I don't want to be a father to a half-breed. That's why I have Ayame.' He smirked to himself.

He jumped over a river with ease. His hair waved behind him like a banner behind him. The muscles in his legs pounded the ground each and every time they touched. Sweat glistened his forehead. The sun was covered in a dense array of gray of clouds. It gave a foreboding sense of things to come. The wind stood still and the birds didn't chirp. It was almost as if nature itself was trying to warn Kouga of the impending danger.

A small voice in the back of his head was screaming at him to turn around and go back the way he came, but he pushed it a side rather roughly. He wanted to go see his Kagome. He was so focused on searching for Kagome's scent that he missed the fact that the scents around him were slowly beginning to fade into nothingness.

Seven pairs of eyes watched as the young wolf demon bounded over the trees and hills. The leader smirked. The wolf would be punished for what he has done and what he was planning on doing. How would the wolf feel to be a half demon? Yes, this would be amusing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kouga caught a faint trace of Kagome's scent on the wind and ran toward it. HE ran to a clearing and there were seven people wearing hoods. Their faces were covered.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Who we are not important. You are looking for Kagome, no?"

"What about Kagome?"

"We know where she is."

"Then where is she?"

"In an alternate reality along with the rest of them."

"Mutt face two?"

"Yes they're all separated. Of course I'm sure they're all suffering."

"Bastards! Bring Kagome back!"

"Let us put you in a reality of your own." They started to glow and mumbled enchantments. A beam shot from their hands and engulfed him.

"What the f…" As he disappeared.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He woke up several hours later. He moaned as he stood up. His head was pounding. The leaves under his feet crunched as he walked slowly back to his den. Something wasn't right. His scent was a little off. He couldn't identify what it was that was making his scent off.

'Damn them. What the hell were they talking about?' He snorted. 'Put me in my own little reality.' "Who do they think they are?" He growled the scent of Ginta and Haku was welcoming for his nose. He ran toward them.

"Hey guys!" He waved. They turned to look at him and scowled. They had a look of disgust written on their faces. They turned around muttering to each other and walked away. "Hey I'm talking to you." Kouga walked toward them. He was becoming angry that they were ignoring him.

"Go away half-breed. We have nothing to do with likes of you." Ginta growled.

"What are you talking about? I'm not a half breed."

"In your dreams mutt. Now leave before they think we're associated with you." Haku sneered. They turned around and walked away. Kouga was let there pondering what they said until it clicked in his head.

"That was what was wrong with my scent. I have human blood in me. Damn them! Damn them all!" He screamed as he fell to his knees. His fists pounded the ground. Leaves fell from the trees and danced around him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

For the next few days he wandered around aimlessly. His friends rejected him and humans attacked him whenever they saw him. Demons tried to kill him non-stop. He was shunned and now he was an outcast.

"At least it can't get worst." He said to himself. It was kind of peaceful being by himself. He was denying the fact that he was becoming lonely. As the sunset it started to rain. At first he enjoyed to feel of the cool rain on his hot dry skin until he began to shiver from cold. He rubbed his hands down his sides and his legs.

He went to touch his tail and to his horror his tail was gone. A surge of panic went through him. He ran to the nearby river. He tripped several times along the way. He fell to his knees on the side of the bank. The rivers current was beginning to flow faster with the increase amount of water. The current was carrying debris away. He looked at his reflection and he was completely human.

"NOOOO!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The sun was beginning to rise as Inuyasha and Shippo watched the river. A frog croaked and made a splash. They had gone for a run earlier that morning. They were taking a break.

"Inuyasha, what's on your mind? Are you still annoyed by Sheba?"

"Yes a little, but I wasn't thinking about him."

"What were you thinking about then? Were you thinking about Kagome and the others? Honestly I'm happy we are here. No one really knows us and we can start anew."

"Actually Shippo, I was thinking about Kouga. What do you think happened to him? Do you think he ran into those hooded people?" Inuyasha threw a rock into the river.

"I'm sure he's fine after all he's a demon. Why are you worried about him any way? You never did like him."

"I had a dream last night where he met the hooded people and was transported into an alternate universe like us and he was a half-breed."

"Inuyasha, you were dreaming that's for sure. Stop worrying about them. Seesh. You don't need them."

"Mew!"

"See both me and Kirara agree."

"I guess your right let's go back to the house and get some food before that royal snot gets my share of the food." He dusted himself off. Shippo laughed and raced off ahead of him. Kirara transformed formed and gave Inuyasha a ride back to the hut.

A/N: Okay before you say anything I know this chapter is mostly about Kouga, but weren't you wonder what ever happened to him. Inuyasha still can't get over the past. Next chapter I'll thank everyone that reviewed. So please review!

TTFN!


	7. Loyal snot goes home

A/N: My computer is holding a grudge against me. I'll update as fast as I can. Enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 7: Royal snot goes home

_"I guess your right let's go back to the house and get some food before that royal snot gets my share of the food." He dusted himself off. Shippo laughed and raced off ahead of him. Kirara transformed formed and gave Inuyasha a ride back to the hut._

"Sheba, your still here. When are you going to leave? Don't you have a home to go to?" Inuyasha took a seat next to Miyuki on the floor. He had beaten Shippo to the hut while riding on Kirara she flew faster then poor Shippo could run.

"My aren't we grumpy?"

"Will you just answer the question?"

"I will, but until I do I wish to learn more about you. You are a very intriguing person."

"Oh shut up."

"I WILL LEARN MORE ABOUT YOU!" Sheba grabbed the collar of Inuyasha's shirt "Besides I like your cooking." Keiko sent him a death glare. "Not that Lady Keiko's is bad yours is just better." He sweat dropped.

"INUYASHA! You cheated!" Shippo walked into the hut and glared at him. His chest was heaving with the effort.

"Sorry Shippo. Your just too slow." Inuyasha smiled. Shippo calmed down a bit before he scratched his head.

"Inuyasha, why is Sheba holding you like that? It looks like he wants to kiss you."

Inuyasha and Sheba looked at each other for a moment before turning red. Inuyasha pushed Sheba away and straightened his shirt out.

"Now boys it's time to eat." Keiko started to serve the rice. Sheba's servant assisted her.

"Inuyasha, still gets more than me?" Sheba tried to make his best puppy dog face. She just rolled her eyes and put an extra scoop in Inuyasha's bowl to spite him.

"Shut it and eat." Inuyasha glared at him. "Besides that puppy dog face is pathetic! Now eat."

"Yes, Milord!" Sheba gave a mock bow. Inuyasha tried to growl the best he could with his human vocal cords.

"Sheba, we will be taking you home today." Keiko took a bite. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Inuyasha snickering. "And Inuyasha and I will accompany you." She chuckled a bit as she saw Inuyasha's face fall slightly into disappointment. "We will be leaving after the meal."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They walked slowly down the path. Kirara sat on Inuyasha's shoulder while Shippo ran ahead a few feet from them. Sheba had the reins of his horse in his hand. Beside him was Keiko. She chatted quietly with him on how life at the small castle was going. Miyuki stayed at the hut with the servant. The servant would leave for the castle as soon as Keiko returned home.

On the walk to the castle Inuyasha kept wondering about the seven hooded people and what they had said about realities. 'It's strange to think that they would send me to a reality where they said I wouldn't even exist and yet Sheba had said that their was an Inuyasha in this world. I wonder what would happen if we were to meet.'

Shippo lazily looked back at Inuyasha. He was deep in thought. 'I wonder what he is thinking about. I hope it's not about Kagome and those others.' He unconsciously let out a soft growl. Kirara's ears perked up a bit. She returned them to their normal position after she realized that Shippo was talking to himself.

"Inuyasha, why are you so quiet up there?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"None of your business."

"Why?"

"Sheba, your purpose in life really is to annoy me."

"I try my best!" He smiled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Lord Inutashio."

Inutashio looked down at seven hooded figures that were bowed down at his feet. Sesshomaru stood to the side and slightly behind his father. Their hair danced slightly in the wind. They cast cold eyes onto those hooded people.

"Say your peace." Inutashio emotionlessly said.

"Sir, we granted your wish. Your youngest son has returned."

"I am pleased." Inutashio gave a ghost of a smile.

"Where is he then?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"We're sorry sir, but we lost him through the passage through the worlds."

"Is he in this world plane?"

"Yes he is."

"That is all we need to know. We shall find him." They turned around and started to walk away.

"Milord." The hooded person in the middle stood up. Inutashio and Sesshomaru stopped in their tracks. "Your son… He is not what he was all those years ago. He…" He hesitated. "He has changed."

"What do you mean he's changed?"

"Your son… you see your son that died on this plane we cannot bring back to life. So we searched other planes of existences. We found an exact match to your son his twin soul. This version of your younger son as we learned never knew his father, your twin soul milord."

"What else?"

"You see when we found him he was going to be killed by these people, both demon and human, his wish was to keep on living. We granted his wish and at the same time granted him yours. Milord, one word of warning he has change not only physically, but also mentally. He is practically an adult now. You will know him by his scent."

"Very well." He nodded. He walked off with Sesshomaru behind him. The rest of the hooded figures stood up and they turned around and left in the other direction.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"MMM! These rice balls are great!" Sheba happily stuffed an extra plump ball into his mouth.

"I agree! Inuyasha, you should cook more often!" Shippo grinned.

"Maybe you could forget about becoming a priest and become a chef at my castle!"

"Not in your life!" Inuyasha threw a rice ball at him. It hit Sheba in the middle of his face. They all broke out laughing except for Sheba because he was cleaning off his face.

"Boys, if you're done let's clean this up and continue on our way. We should be there when evening rolls around."

"Yes, ma'am."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Milord, have you heard the rumor."

"What is it?"

"Lord Inutashio's second son has returned to this plane of existence. Though in the other world has changed the boy. He should in theory be easier to manipulate. The best part is that he as the moment is not in Lord Inutashio's protection."

"Send out a party and bring the boy to me before that dog gets to him first."

"Yes, Milord" the servant bowed and ran off.

A/N: Inutashio and Sesshomaru showed up and what of this other guy who wants Inuyasha. Sheba is finally going home, but what awaits them at the castle. Stay tuned to find out!

The school bell is going to ring like in a few moments so i don't have time to answer the reviews. I do have to say to the person that called themself **** That I'm everything you want to be and then some.

**Happy Thanksgiving! **At time where we give thanks for killing the indians and stealing their land!

TTFN!


	8. New Enemy

A/N: Sorry guys for the long update! Forgive me! I've been really really busy with school and junk. Not to mention I no longer have a computer. When I'm at school I check my emails and review stories. I plan to have anothe story updated by the end of May.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Chapter 8: New Enemy

Last time: _"Maybe you could forget about becoming a priest and become a chef at my castle!"_

"_Not in your life!" Inuyasha threw a rice ball at him. It hit Sheba in the middle of his face. They all broke out laughing except for Sheba because he was cleaning off his face._

"_Boys, if you're done let's clean this up and continue on our way. We should be there when evening rolls around."_

"So… Inuyasha, what material is your clothing made out of? I've never seen anything like it. It is noble's clothing for sure, but it is not made out of silk." Sheba ran a circle around Inuyasha. Oh how Inuyasha wanted to punch Sheba in the face.

"It's made from the hair of the fire rat. It doubles as armor." Inuyasha casualy shrugged and walked past him. He wished Sheba would just leave him alone. Sheba paused in his tracks. He rubbed his chin for a few moments.

"Awesome! Where can I get a pair?" He ran after Inuyasha. He was excited with this new revolation.

"Shut up." Inuyasha shrugged him off. Sheba put on a face of mock hurt. Things where not going his way he decieded to speed up to catch up with Inuyasha. Inuyasha walked faster the closer Sheba came to him much to his annoyance.

"Don't be so mean." He cried. He was not used do being ignored. People usually did what he said no questions asked. Inuyasha wasn't with the program. He wasn't doing what he was told and even more startling he had the audacity to do what ever he wanted. Lord or not Inuyasha was an enigma to him.

"You're annoying." Inuyasha was very aggravated. He would do anything right about not that could help keep Sheba at arms length away from him. Shippo jumped onto his shoulder. His tail moved with him in order to keep his balance.

"Inuyasha, do you think we can run away from him." Shippo whispered into Inuyasha's ear. "He's getting on my nerves. He won't stop talking and I thought girls talked a lot. Sheesh, he takes the cake! I think he likes listening to himself talk."

"I wish we could run, but Keiko would most likely stop us before we even get anywhere. Look at that buffoon talking to himself. It's really pathetic." Both he and shippo looked behind them. Sheba was chatting away merrily about his favorite foods he would like Inuyasha to cook.

"Yea, I think he's trying to talk to you." Shippo giggled.

"Well I'm going to ignore him from now on." Inuyasha grinned. "He's not even worth my time."

"Good luck with that!" Shippo laughed. "I doubt he will leave you alone." There was a pause of silence.

"Shippo, dose he remind you a little of Miroku only less perverted?" Shippo looked behind him and raised an eyebrow.

"Inuyasha, you need to stop thinking about them. It's not good for your health. Besides they betrayed us. We don't have to take anything from them. They are only chaining us down." Shippo really wanted to get Inuyasha's mind off this before his friend fell into a depression.

"I guess your right." Inuyasha sighed. Shippo's words hold a ring of truth. Thinking about the past was only hurting him and hindering him from moving on.

"Hmm, it is getting rather dark so soon. Inuyasha, do you feel the nefarious aura?" Keiko came to a stop.

"Nefarious?" He asked questionably. Inuyasha never heard that word before. "Yea, I feel a demonic aura, but it seems like there's more than one." He watched Keiko nod her head.

"The sky is becoming dark!" Sheba yelped and ran behind Inuyasha. He just barly noticed the thick black clouds that were rolling in very quickly. "Save me! I'm too young to die!"

"Keiko, should we make haste to the castle so we can warn them?" Inuyasha asked. He didn't like Sheba clinging to him, but he kept his cool. Honestly he didn't really know the limits to his new body yet and it scared him.

"Aye, we should make haste. We can better plan a strategy with the protective walls of the castle. Let is get a move on quickly now." She started to walk as fast as she could. The rest followed swiftly behind her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_Lord Inutashio's second son has returned to this plane of existence. Though in the other world has changed the boy. He should in theory be easier to manipulate. The best part is that he as the moment is not in Lord Inutashio's protection."_

"_Send out a party and bring the boy to me before that dog gets to him first."_

"_Yes, Milord" the servant bowed and ran off._

'Inutashio, you think you have bested me. You will be singing a different tune as soon as I get your precious son on my side.' He gave an evil smirk. Things were going according to plan. 'You may have beaten me the night that precious second son of yours was born, but I will have the last laugh.'

"My lord…" He raised a gray eyebrow at the messenger bowing at his feet. "Lord Inutashio's second son has been found. General Toga is apprehending him now, sir"

"Very well, Red, keep me informed on the events. As soon as the boy is captured bring him into me." The lord nodded his head in dismissal of the messenger.

"Aye, Milord." The messenger respectfully turned around and left.

'Soon you will be begging down at my feet, Inutashio, soon.' He laughed.

A/N: Sorry for half the chapter. I've been working on it for a while and I decided to post this half so you guys wouldn't think that I died or something. Thank you all for being so very patient.

TTFN


	9. The sky is becoming dark

A/n: Hello! You all should be happy to know that I was tied to a computer and forced to write this:D So now I updated. At first I had writers block until I got to the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

Chapter 9: The sky is becoming dark

"_The sky is becoming dark!" Sheba yelped and ran behind Inuyasha. He just barely noticed the thick black clouds that were rolling in very quickly. "Save me! I'm too young to die!"_

"_Keiko, should we make haste to the castle so we can warn them?" Inuyasha asked. He didn't like Sheba clinging to him, but he kept his cool. Honestly he didn't really know the limits to his new body yet and it scared him._

"_Aye, we should make haste. We can better plan a strategy within the protective walls of the castle. Let is get a move on quickly now." She started to walk as fast as she could. The rest followed swiftly behind her._

"I see my castle!" Sheba boasted. He puffed out his chest with misguided pride. He probably thought he was saving everyone. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. They needed to go faster. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He felt as if they were being watched.

He could feel Shippo gripping the fabric of his robe tighter and the gentle vibrations of Kilala's growl in his ear. He felt the demonic aura become stronger. He could feel his heart racing in his chest. Even with the new powers he got he wasn't sure it would be able to defeat such a demon. This was defiantly not good.

As if on cue lightning struck out in front of them. A demon in bone armor appeared out from the light. An evil smirk graced his battle scarred face. The demon stared at the group who raised their weapons. He licked his lips. _This is going to be fun._ He thought.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha shouted. Kilala jumped off of Inuyasha's shoulder and transformed in front of him. Both Sheba and Shippo stood behind Inuyasha. A little off to the side Keiko sat on the horse and readied her bow. They were ready for this fight.

"Ah, you will soon find out, Son of Inutashio. We could do this the easy way or the hard way. It is your choice?" The man smirked.

"Inuyasha! You didn't tell me you had enemies that are after my head!" Sheba shouted in fear. Inuyasha sweat dropped. "I'm too valuable to be taken hostage!"

"What an idiot." Shippo whispered into Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement.

"If you are done fooling around we can get started." The demon spoke.

"Demon, tell me what do we have that you want?" Keiko demanded while she tightened her bow string. The man smirked once more.

"Yes, in a matter of fact you do." His eyes glowed. He looked at group before his eyes settled on Inuyasha's form. "I would rather get what I want with out a fuss. Although a good battle will be just as good."

"What is it that you want!" Inuyasha yelled. This demon was getting on his nerves. Why was he staring at him like that? It was almost like the demon was after him. He heard Kilala growl out a threat that went unnoticed.

"Little one, so glad of you to ask." He smirked.

"I hope it isn't me he's after!" Sheba shrieked. He clutched the back of Inuyasha's robe possessively. "Save me!"

"You will be pleased human that I'm not after you, but the one in front of you. Will you come without a fight son of Inutashio?" The demon's eyes gleamed. He would most definitely please his master. _Taking this boy should not be a problem. _This was certainly amusing.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Inuyasha was growing furious. Who did this guy think he is? He could feel Sheba loosing his grip on him and Shippo tightening his.

"My name is Toga and I'm here to take you to my master." He allowed one fang to show. "It seems the rumors were true."

"What rumors?" Inuyasha asked. How did this guy even know who he was? Weird he had a feeling that whatever it was it wasn't good.

"The rumors said that the second son of Inutashio has come back from the other world and has changed. Now come to me before I force you." Toga held out his hand.

"Not on your life!" Keiko shot her arrow at the demon. In a graceful fluid motion he caught the arrow and snapped it in two.

"I see you want to do this the hard way." Toga's eyes narrowed.

"Here you can have him! Please don't hurt me!" Sheba pushed Inuyasha toward Toga. Inuyasha tried to growl and snapped at Sheba.

"You coward!" Inuyasha's hand reached down for his sword instinctively.

"It seems that the male human is smart, but it still seems you will still resist me." Toga growled before he ran toward Inuyasha with his hand out. Inuyasha barely dodged the hand that was aimed for his neck. Shippo lost his hold and fell to the dirt trodden ground. He quickly scampered out of the way. Sheba let out a fearful cry and wet his pants.

Kilala jumped into the air with her claws raised she came down for an attack. The demon barely dodged by jumping backwards. Kilala went to attack again, but was knocked unconscious before her claws sunk into her intended target. The demon used demonic energy to blast the demon cat off to the side. Shippo ran to her and cradle her to his chest.

Keiko fired another arrow grazing the demon on the cheek. Toga looked at her and narrowed his eyes. _This woman will pay for her interference. _"You'll regret that!" He tensed his body.

"No you won't!" Inuyasha drew his sword and swung at the demon. Toga quickly dodged the blow and reached up. He grabbed Inuyasha by the neck and lifted him into the air. He couldn't help but smirk.

"You were saying?" He moved Inuyasha's body into Keiko's line of fire. "I suggest you put away that toy before anyone gets hurt." He grinned. Inuyasha slowly sheathed his sword while Keiko lowered her bow. "I have what I want so I will take my leave." He punched Inuyasha in the stomach. Blood spurted out of Inuyasha's mouth before he fell unconscious.

"INUYASHA!" Shippo screamed. This couldn't be happening! That demon wasn't taking Inuyasha away from him! He tried to run after Toga as the demon disappeared in a bolt of lightning.

"Quickly now let's get inside the castle and form a plan." Keiko scooped up the crying Shippo and went toward the castle.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Sheba screamed as he ran after them though no one paid attention.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"My Lord, Inutashio's youngest son has arrived at the castle." The servant known as Red bowed before his Lord.

"Good. Send General Toga and the boy before me." The lord smiled down at his servant.

"Yes, sir." Red stood and bowed before he left the lord alone to his thoughts.

_Finally I will see for my self the changes being in the other world has inflicted on the youngest child. _He rested his chin in his fingers. _Things are certainly in my favor, Inutashio. To think all of the trouble you went through to bring your son back from the dead has all been in vain. He will be your down fall._

A soft knock on the door brought the lord out of his thoughts. Not waiting for an answer General Toga entered the room carrying the limp form of a human boy. He narrowed his eyes at his general. This was not Inutashio's second son. This boy was human not a demon.

"What is the meaning of this, General Toga?" Venom was clearly evident in his voice. He watched as Toga gently lay the boy down.

"My Lord, take a closer look at the boy… He is indeed Inutashio's youngest son. He has the same facial features and not to mention his sent. The last thing to point out is the fact we both knew the rumors that the other world had changed the boy and look it has. The boy is older and not to mention you can feel Lord Inutashio's blood sealed beneath the boys skin."

Toga pointed out the some of the attributes that the boy had. The Lord gazed intently at the frail looking human body. The boy seemed to him a version of his rival as a human. _This is certainly not what I was expecting. _He took a cursory sniff to confirm what Toga had said about the boy's scent.

"I see. This should prove most interesting. We shall wait until the boy awakens. Red, I know you're listening behind the door. Make yourself useful by preparing a room for are 'guest' and different clothes. He will join me for dinner. Make sure he has a bath as well when he awakens." The Lord had a faraway look on his face.

"Yes, sir." Was faintly heard before the pitter patter of footsteps disappeared down the hall.

"General Toga, take the boy and follow that bumbling idiot to the room and leave the boy there. Inform Red that he is responsible for the boy." The Lord glanced at the boy's body before he turned his head to stare at no particular spot on the wall.

"Yes, My Lord." General Toga bowed before he scooped up the boy's body and left down the hall.

_Soon, Inutashio, soon._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_Your son… you see your son that died on this plane we cannot bring back to life. So we searched other planes of existences. We found an exact match to your son his twin soul. This version of your younger son as we learned never knew his father, your twin soul milord."_

"_What else?"_

"_You see when we found him he was going to be killed by these people, both demon and human, his wish was to keep on living. We granted his wish and at the same time granted him yours. Milord, one word of warning he has change not only physically, but also mentally. He is practically an adult now. You will know him by his scent."_

"_Very well." He nodded. He walked off with Sesshomaru behind him. The rest of the hooded figures stood up and they turned around and left in the other direction._

Both father and son walked with out a word. The conversation replayed itself through their heads. It had been a few days since they last spoke with the hooded figures. So far in their search they found no clue of Inuyasha's where abouts.

"Father, do you remember the first time Inuyasha almost died?" Sesshomaru broke the silence. His father nodded his head.

"It was the day your mother died." He continued to look ahead. After a moment of silence he continued. "She was a very beautiful demoness and with the grace she possessed that was unrivaled."

"Father..." Sesshomaru urged his father to continue with his story.

"Yes, then she was attacked. She was fatally wounded when humans had found her." A glint of sadness flickered across his eyes.

"I remember, Father, that she was crying when I found her surrounded by those humans. She was not crying for herself, but her unborn child. Those humans tried to comfort her, but it wasn't until their princess said she would willingly take the unborn child into herself so it may live that mother truly smiled." Sesshomaru had a far off look to his eyes even if his face didn't show it.

"Izyoia Kasho Tanaka was the woman's name. She saved my son's life and allowed my beautiful mate to pass on with out regrets. Even being a human I can say Izyoia was a beautiful woman. She was powerful being considering she used her powers to take a full blooded demon fetus into herself and carry it to term.

She sealed her priestess powers inside of her once the baby was inside her. Then I remember you escorted her to the castle." Inutashio smiled at the memory. It was shocking to see a human with a caring heart toward a demon. No doubt she knew full well what she was getting herself into.

"Father, it wasn't until later we learned she couldn't have children of her own and said it was an honor to carry a child even if it wasn't her own."

"Yes so it was. Even her own father didn't know she couldn't have a child. Then when Inuyasha was born we had to send her away with Inuyasha in fear that the visiting demon lords would cause her harm. It wasn't until was it three years later when were able to bring them back to the castle safely." Inutashio said still smiling.

A/n: Sorry for the title I couldn't think of anything else. XD I know its been like years since I updated, but hey when I finished typing this chapter it ended about five pages so I hope you enjoyed it. Please **Review**!

TTFN!


	10. Dinner

A/n: Hello everyone! I'm updating finally. Yay! I'm being tied down to a computer and being forced to type with no internet. Boo! You can thank my friend for that. Whenever I sit down at a computer to type I get sidetracked with emails. :P

Chapter : Dinner

_She sealed her priestess powers inside of her once the baby was inside her. Then I remember you escorted her to the castle." Inutashio smiled at the memory. It was shocking to see a human with a caring heart toward a demon. No doubt she knew full well what she was getting herself into._

"_Father, it wasn't until later we learned she couldn't have children of her own and said it was an honor to carry a child even if it wasn't her own."_

"_Yes so it was. Even her own father didn't know she couldn't have a child. Then when Inuyasha was born we had to send her away with Inuyasha in fear that the visiting demon lords would cause her harm. It wasn't until was it three years later when were able to bring them back to the castle safely." Inutashio said still smiling_

"Yes, to think that Izyoia was so happy when the newborn child was placed into her arms. She practically begged you to allow her to be the mother to your child." Sesshomaru smiled at the memory. He could see the woman ready to kill herself if any harm came to the child.

"She made a wonderful mother to Inuyasha. She readily learned all about our customs so she could make sure our little Inuyasha knew them." Inutashio chuckled. "He was such a happy baby before we were forced to send them away. True to her word Izyoia protected the child. She even made a spell to disguise the child's demonic features to protect him in the human town they took refuge in."

"I believe it was her home with her father. Not to mention the spell made him look human. It was shocking to say the least, but I was most relieved when the spell came off. The spell was pretty convincing wasn't it." A small smirk graced his lips.

"So it was. So it was." Inutashio smiled. They kept walking toward the east. It would have been faster if they didn't walk, but they didn't want to miss any clues to where Inuyasha's where abouts were.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha awoke with a groan. He could feel someone's eyes staring at him. Where in the hell was he? He was on a soft bed with silken sheets he could feel. He slowly opened his eyes and surveyed the room. It was plain with no windows. It had a fireplace and a closet. The only form of decoration was the worn rug on the floor.

"You are awake, son of Inutashio." It was more of a statement than a question. Inuyasha looked toward the only exit of the room. A man that was not Toga stood in the door way. He had the reddest coloring of hair he had ever seen. It looked to be an unnatural shade that seemed to almost blend in with his red outfit.

"Where am I?"

"You are in my master's castle. You are to be cleaned and made suitable to be in his presence. Be respectful for he may kill you." The red demon wasted no time in telling Inuyasha what he had to do. The said demon walked over to him and began dragging him off of the bed by his arm.

"Who in the hell are you?" Inuyasha slightly pulled back.

"You may call me Red, son of Inutashio. Now come we have to be ready when dinner is served." Inuyasha allowed Red to pull him out the door to who knows where most likely a bath. Inuyasha followed with out protest though Red still had a hold of his arm.

'Well at least the lord doesn't want to kill me out right.' Inuyasha thought to himself. They walked into what looked like a public bath. The water was murky with whatever herb was mixed with the water. Steam slowly escaped the water that had held it captive. Two female servants came up to him and pulled him away from Red.

Inuyasha sighed as the servants undressed him he smirked when the woman tried to take away his sword. She let out a gasp as she was burned. They stopped and looked at him than at Red. He then reached down and removed his sword from the belt.

"Tell me what will happen to my clothes and the other items I carry when they are removed." Inuyasha didn't even look at the man behind him. He knew whether he liked it or not they were going to bathe him and dress him in whatever they wanted him to wear.

"Your clothes will be washed then hung in the closet. As for the items you carry they too will be placed into a drawer in the closet in the room from which you awoke in. Now I will leave you in the hands of these servants. Don't bother talking to them. They are mute." With out waiting for a reply red left not even looking back.

Blushing Inuyasha allowed the girls to strip him of his clothing, sword, and the jewel. They weren't able to remove the rosary around his neck and left it where it lay. One of the girls picked up his items and left. He was feeling really exposed. The servant that was left led him into the water where she let him soak.

He closed his eyes as he felt the gentle caress of the murky water. The water was pleasant and the smell reminded him of the times his own mother would undress him and give him a bath. He remembered how tiny he was and how he loved to splash. His mother's gentle laughter as she lovingly washed his skin making sure not miss a spot.

She would allow him to play to his own accord and often joined him in play. His bath tub was mostly in oversized bucket for horses to drink out of until he was deemed big enough to join his mother in a regular bath. It was when his mother would hold him so he could float on top of the scented water.

A soft splash let him know someone entered the water with him. One of the girl servants with a bath robe approached him and with a cloth began to wash his chest. He blushed. She only gave him a small smile before continuing washing him. She led him to the center of the bath so she could wash him more thoroughly. She even tied his hair out of the way. It was embarrassing and awkward to say the least.

He was embarrassed especially when she began to wash his privets. He didn't move in fear that the woman would do something really strange to him. She did neither, but continues to work her way down until he was fully clean. When his body was cleaned she worked on his hair using some oil to cleanse it with. When she was done she led him out of the water where the other girl waited with a towel for him.

She began to dry his body off while the other put something dry on. It was matter of seconds before the other one joined in on drying him and rubbing oils into his skin. For a prisoner he sure wasn't being treated like it and it startled him.

When they were done they wrapped a bath robe around him and led him to his 'room'. In his room they had him stand while they undressed him again without even uttering a word. They dressed him in the clothes that were laid out for him on the bed.

With that done they brushed his hair until it was dry and shined in the fire light. They bowed and left the room. Alone Inuyasha walked toward the closet. Slowly he slid open the door and gazed upon his sword on a sword holder.

Knowing he probably won't be allowed to wear it he replaced the jewel around his neck. He looked down to observe the clothes the women put on him. The clothes were simple in design and color. They were star dust blue with simple stars on the sleeves and on the bottom of his leggings. His shoes he noticed were just like his brother's.

"Well, this is an interesting change at least it's a dark color." Inuyasha murmured to himself. To be honest he felt funny. The clothes were to fine and he was not used to the fabric. The door to the room slid open silently as Red entered the room.

"You look lovely." Red nodded in approval. Inuyasha quickly jumped and turned around. "Follow me. Dinner is going to be served and my lord is waiting for you." Red frowned and turned from the doorway. He walked without even looking back listening to the soft pitter patter of the footsteps behind him.

They walked in silence down the cold unforgiving hallway. Inuyasha began to wonder what this lord was like. Was he a pervert? Was he a cannibal? Did he want to hold him for ransom? The most important question was what this lord wanted with him. Maybe he could find out a little more about his self that existed in this world. There were too many questions and not enough answers for them.

"What are you thinking about, son of Inutashio?" Red glanced over his shoulder.

"I wonder what your lord wants with me." Inuyasha stared at Red hoping to get an answer.

"Why my lord wants you is none of my business. I follow orders and don't concern myself with trivial matters." Red sneered. "You will be wise to do the same though it is interesting to see that the rumors were true."

"Rumors?" This was interesting. There were rumors about him.

"I tire of your chatter be silent." Red glowered. He was obviously irritated and Inuyasha could figure he wouldn't be able to get anymore information out of him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_You were saying?" He moved Inuyasha's body into Keiko's line of fire. "I suggest you put away that toy before anyone gets hurt." He grinned. Inuyasha slowly sheathed his sword while Keiko lowered her bow. "I have what I want so I will take my leave." He punched Inuyasha in the stomach. Blood spurted out of Inuyasha's mouth before he fell unconscious._

"_INUYASHA!" Shippo screamed. This couldn't be happening! That demon wasn't taking Inuyasha away from him! He tried to run after Toga as the demon disappeared in a bolt of lightning._

"_Quickly now let's get inside the castle and form a plan." Keiko scooped up the crying Shippo and went toward the castle._

"_Hey! Wait for me!" Sheba screamed as he ran after them though no one paid attention._

It had been hours since Inuyasha had been kidnapped. He was shaking and Kirara sat by him resting her head in his lap. Keiko was pacing back and forth in the room. Her eye brows were furrowed. She mumbled incoherent things to herself.

"I hope Inuyasha is alright." Shippo gently stroked Kirara's fur.

"He's a resourceful boy a little ruff around the edges, but I'm sure he can take care of himself until we can save him. I'm not as young as I used to be. I can't just go off and rescue him like I would have when I was younger. We will need to get help in order to rescue him."

"Oh…" Shippo shoulders slumped.

"Why don't we contact his grandfather and send out requests to the most powerful warriors? I hear that there is a village that specializes in demon extermination. I'm sure they will help us rescue Inuyasha for a price. I won't be able to have anymore of his fabulous food if he's gone for good!" Sheba started off calmly before he became hysterical.

"For once you brat, you have a good idea. Shippo let us start forming a plea letter to those who will help us. Sheba let your father know we will be using his wealth to finance this." Keiko's eye twinkled.

"Alright, I'll go find some scrolls and ink!" Shippo smiled and ran down the hall. Kirara was at his heels.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The hallway they walked down was nothing special. It had wooden floors, walls and ceiling like any other castle he had been in. Though one thing that was different was if you looked close enough you could see a faint outline of demonic energy. No doubt the castle feed off of demonic energy for centuries. The energy was most likely is going to hinder him from escaping into the outside world.

That was strange. He could never see demonic energies like this before. He blinked and the energy dissipated. Maybe he was just imagining things. Whatever. It seems that they must be coming close to wherever he was supposed to eat dinner with this lord.

The demonic energy he felt that was coming down the hall was familiar. He had felt this type of energy before, but at the moment he couldn't recall where much less when. Red's pace was slowing down and his gait turned into a graceful one.

"Don't do anything stupid, son of Inutashio, for my lord holds your very life in his hands." Red stopped in front of a door which had dragons carved into it. He quietly slid the door open.

"My name is Inuyasha not son of Inutashio." Inuyasha glowered before he entered the door that Red had just opened. The door slid shut behind him.

"Youngest son of Inutashio, Inuyasha, I presume." A man smirked. "Take the seat." Inuyasha sat across from him. "So the rumors were true."

"What rumors?" Inuyasha stared at the man across from him.

"Tell me Inuyasha, do you know who I am?"

"No I do not. I do want to why you have brought me here."

"You will learn why you are here in due time, youngest son of Inutashio. First I will introduce myself seeing you have forgotten who I am. I am the great dragon Ryocutsay(sp)." He smiled.

"You can't be him. You look too much like a human to be him." Inuyasha was a little unnerved.

"I suppose you remember my true form as the great dragon." He was highly amused.

"This is your human form. So can I ask you to tell me what these rumors that are about me are about? Apparently I'm being kept out of the loop." Inuyasha picked up his chop sticks. 'He's toying with me. I'll take this time to get as much information as I can.' Inuyasha watched as his father's enemy smiled and picked up his chopsticks.

A/n: as a final note school starts on the 14th. My last year in high school starts. (Cries and becomes very emotional) I'm no ready for the real world yet! Wah!

Thank you to everyone that reviewed! Please review again!

TTFN!


End file.
